Caged Songbird
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: I have a song, you can hear it if you set me free." A young girl, Sitara, goes in search for her father, Koltira Deathweaver. He, however, has no idea she exists. Koltira/Thassarian.
1. Leather Bound Journal

Wiping sweat from her brow, Sitara looked down at the cowering Draenei male under her. Removing her foot from his chest, she turned and trotted back to her teacher. The staff glowed warmly in her hand, which was to be expected. The girl's staff, made of the richest Mahogany and coated in flames and burning water, was a strong weapon for a student Shaman. It had taken her many days and nights in order to create Zin Kal. The name meant Glory Star, or Glory Stars, as star like shapes were engraved in the stave.

"Well done, Madam Reeds." The Draenei man said.

Sitara rotated her gaze to him. Wolfskal was his name, and he had become her adopted parent when she'd come to the Draenei. "Whatever." She answered irritably.

The burned student crawled towards his friends. They all glared at her. Sitara could care less. Friends or no friends, she was the strongest.

**I**

Sitara yawned lightly. She was laying on her bed, her eyes half open. Today was her birthday, she'd turned twelve years old. Her body was shapely enough that none would've guessed she was twelve. She was still small however, never having gained any height since her tenth birthday.

Someone knocked on her door. Sitting up, Sitara looked awake before turning and saying coldly, "What?"

The door slipped open, and Wolfskal entered. "Happy Birthday, little one." He greeted, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Wolfskal." She answered simply. Never in her life had she called Wolfskal 'father'.

"I have a present for you."

Warily, Sitara waited.

He held out a small, leather bound book. It was soft leather, and pages had already been covered with writing. As Sitara took it, she felt a deep warmth pull her towards it. Stroking the leather softly, the young girl looked at Wolfskal curiously.

"It was your mother's. She gave it to me, to give to you when I thought it was proper. Keep it." He hesitated, then left.

Sitara stared, dumfounded, at the journal. It seemed to beat like a heart in her hands. Shakily, Sitara undid the ties. It opened, beautiful scrawl covering every page. Against the first page was a picture. Immediately, Sitara recognized her mother.

Her mother was standing with one hand out, a flame in it. Her other hand was holding an ice staff, and she was wearing beautiful mage clothing. Long, blonde hair was flying behind her mother's back, and two gentle hazel eyes were staring away from the image. She was beautiful.

Sitara stared blankly at the image, before setting it on her night table. She then began to read the first entry.

September Third

Dearest Dairy,

My mother has given you as a gift before I head to the Outland in order to continue my training. My teachers, I will confess, appear happy about my leaving. I believe that I must have sang in the abbey one to many times.

I am writing in you as I take an offered carriage to Terokkar Forest. As there are few people on the roads, this carriage has made it as far at Shattrath City. Yes, I am walking and writing. Pray I run into nothing.

I have already allied myself with the Scryers, hoping to get a new look at my enemies, the Blood Elves. There is another who is a Scryer as well. He is a Blood Elf, though he has blue eyes, like the High Elves. Strange.

I

September 13th

Dearest Diary,

The Elf I mentioned last entry, his name is Koltira Fireweaver. And I, Sasha Pressi, am in love with him.

Koltira is a Blood Elf, but he is precious to me.

His beautiful blonde, almost white hair and bright blue eyes! Ah, and his pale, creamy, milk like skin. He is a dream.

I met with him last night in his room, we were talking, one thing led to another, and ……

Sitara gave a little blink. She didn't need a translator to know what '……' stood for. But the description…. She looked in the mirror.

Tight platinum blonde curls framed her face, and milky skin covered her body. Two large, doe like hazel eyes that had blue rings stared back at her. Freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones, and curves gave her body a woman like feeling. Soft, pink plump lips pursed, then relaxed. Teeth as white as pearls shone as her lips parted.

"I look like him."

Sitara looked back at the diary. The rest of the entries chatted about her father, and she absently read them. Finally, she set the book down. Tying the straps, Sitara curled up into a ball on her bed. Despite her thoughts, she entered a heavy sleep.

X

X

X

Test chappie, yay!

Don't be afraid, I'm changing my username soon J

Anywho, this is the Journal: .

Her mom: .

Incase no one knows that tight curls are: .com/darkangel_

Incase no one has seen a platinum blonde: /image-files/platinum-blonde-shag-hairstyle-02_ (Basically. Brighter, whiter, shinier.)


	2. Shamanistic Minds

**Sitara remained undefeated, and this was no surprise to her fellow students. However, she became contemplative, and rarely did more damage then necessary to her fellow students. When one child warily approached her at lunch, and began speaking with her, she actually spoke back and was slightly friendly.**

**This was a surprise, as usually she'd ignore them or attack them until they ran away. Teachers realized that while she probably wasn't going to follow their advice, at least now she was listening to it, not ignoring them. Everyone was happy.**

**Then, the day came that all the students would be made into full shamans, able to train their own students. In tradition, your father would walk you to your teacher, and then bless you by putting the traditional necklace around your neck and kissing your brow.**

**Sitara became moody around this time. She did not have a father. **

**I**

Sitara frowned as she watched another student walk of with his father. The ceremony was played through, and then another student went up. Sitara, however, was achingly alone.

Dressed in the traditional green and brown robe, Sitara quickly stepped out when it was her turn. Velen looked at her gravely, his eyes pleading with her not to go along with her plan.

_Sorry, old man, but we agreed to it yesterday_.

Sitara stood in front of Wolfskal. As soon as his mouth opened, she tossed her robes aside, crying, "Halt!"

On her body was a leather shirt, much like the top of the dresses that Night Elvin druid wore. Sleeveless, it held firmly onto her body and ended a bit above her belly button. On her legs was a pair of leather pants, the same soft blue designs swirling on them as on the shirt. Gloves, bracers and boots were on her body as well.

"Sitara…?"

"Thank you for the training Wolfskal. I'm afraid, however, that I am unable to do this. I must have a father in order to do the ceremony." Sitara turned, facing all the students. "And my father, who knows nothing about me, is not here."

She turned back to Wolfskal. "You, of all people, should understand. I can't break tradition."

"I am your father, Sitara." He said sternly. "Stop this foolishness."

"Father? Where did your brain go? You aren't my father, nor are you close to it. You are a teacher, someone who used to know more than I did." Sitara sneered. "Now you are nothing to me. And I am leaving to find my father." She raised her hand. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I dislike half of you half as well as you deserve." She paused. "Goodbye."

Her hearthstone, which she'd set to Stormwind last night, had been working the entire time. It flashed, and she vanished.

**II**

Stormwind was a large metropolis where thousands of people worked, played, visited and lived. Many Alliance members stopped in and out of this white stone city, either looking for class trainers, profession trainers, bank, mailbox, auction house or the barber shop. Sometimes someone stopped in for quests, or repair. Maybe someone went by in order to learn a new weapon skill; or to thin the Defias flock at the Stockades. Once in a while a group of Horde might pass in, trying to kill King Varian Wrynn. They were quickly dealt with, as the Alliance always got warning from someone and, by the time the Horde arrived, had even set themselves up with the largest mounts in the back, smallest in the front, weapons ready.

This was the town that young Sitara arrived in, ready to meet the King.

Stormwind City was broken up into sections. Upon entering, you would walk through the Valley of Heroes. A long walk with statues of famous people who entered the Dark Portal in order to head to Draenor, many place flowers on the statues of these heroes in honor of their sacrifice.

Next is the Trade District. The Trade District lies in the center of Stormwind City and is always bustling with activity. The city's bank, auction house, gryphon master, and inn are all located within. In addition, consumers find plenty of outlets for their coin in the various equipment shops nearby. For those with a taste for the delectable, the Trias and Gallina families run cheese and wine shops out of The Trade District as well

To the east of the Trade District is Old Town, the resurrected remains of the small village that was once clustered around the base of Stormwind Keep back in the days before the First War. Though quaint, this district is a bit more rough around the edges. Pickpockets, beggars, and the impoverished try to make a living in its alleys. Though all businesses are honest, their inventories can be a bit exotic - poisons, venoms, assassin's daggers, and potent alcohol are all on the menu in Old Town. Fortunately, the Stormwind guard barracks are located along the edges of Old Town, so those traveling through have little reason to worry. However, the barracks share their edifice with SI:7, a guild of assassins and rogues. Whether the Stormwind guards enjoy the presence of their neighbors is difficult to figure out

To the west of The Trade District is The Mage Quarter. Though Stormwind had a handful of able mages among its ranks during the Second War, the arrival of the dispossessed wizards of Dalaran signaled Stormwind's importance as the world's new center of magical study. The Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences stands proudly in the center of the district, and the tower is so packed with students that it is often on fire, encased in ice, or half-hidden behind a curtain of sparkling arcane energy. The rest of the district is filled with tailoring shops, warehouses storing magical artifacts and reagents, and bustling coffeehouses and bars filled to the brim with mages and warlocks. During the First War, Stormwind utilized the services of the mysterious conjurers, but they no longer have any presence in the city.

North of The Mage Quarter is The Park. Though there was once a time where The Park was merely a park, today it serves as the home for the biggest concentration of night elves in the Eastern Kingdoms. Though the other Alliance races have a long way to go before understanding the strange ways of the night elves, it is not a rare sight to see them all mingling in Stormwind's park. At its center, The Park contains a Moonwell, one of only a handful in the Eastern Kingdoms. Strangely, this Moonwell does not visibly glow like those found in other locations, although it still possesses sufficient power to purify felcloth.

To the north of The Trade District is Cathedral Square, the religious mecca for all followers of the Holy Light. Though Stormwind Keep is the biggest structure in Stormwind City, many believe the most awe-inspiring is the Cathedral of Light. Even the druidic night elves are filled with wonder when they look upon its tall white towers and imposing architecture. Within the cathedral are the most faithful and true paladins and priests of the human race. The bishops at the cathedral are on a lifelong quest to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth, and all are welcome within the cathedral's walls as long as their journey is one of good and not evil. Other notable locations in the square include the city's orphanage (inhabited by many sons and daughters of families who lost their lives during the three wars) and the city census, where Stormwind's architects and researchers try to find ways to improve the quality of life in the human city.

To the east of Cathedral Square is The Dwarven District, where the dwarves and gnomes of Ironforge carve a slice of Stormwind life out for themselves. The air is thick with smoke and sparks, and the ground trembles with the pounding of every anvil, but to many it feels just like a home should. A trove of weapon and armor shops line the streets, and blacksmiths create masterpieces out of common metals in the many open-air plazas. Many adventurers pass through The Dwarven District on their way to the Deeprun Tram, a marvel of gnomish engineering and fast transport to the city of Ironforge. The massive spinning cog that frames the entrance to the tram tunnel cannot be missed.

The harbor is located in the most northern area bordering the Great Sea, with the access point set between The Park and Cathedral Square. Stormwind City itself towers over the harbor below, with cannons stationed all along the walls. A major transportation hub, the docks are teeming with all sorts of activity. Both of the most outer docks are currently in use, thereby connecting to Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra and replacing the Menethil Harbor - Auberdine line connecting the Eastern Kingdoms to Northern Kalimdor. Siege engines are also dotted throughout the area, and at the northern tip one can find a large shipyard. If you are friendly enough, Thargold Ironwing will grant you a free aerial tour through the entire region.

Finally, the crown of Stormwind City remains Stormwind Keep. Rising high between The Dwarven District and Old Town, the keep is an architectural triumph for the ages. Within are many librarians, nobles, and representatives of the human peoples as well as the Battlemasters who organize adventurers of the Alliance into armies ready to march on the battlegrounds of Warsong, Alterac, and Arathi. It is home to King Varian Wrynn, whom has recently returned after being kidnapped by the defias while on a diplomatic mission to Kalimdor. In the absence of his father, Anduin Wrynn watched over the city in his fathers stead. Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon aided the ten-year-old king in his rule, though many remain critical of Stormwind's interim government. Accusations of corruption within the House of Nobles ultimately led to the source of this discord, and the dispatching of the shadowy Lady Prestor by brave heroes.

It was the Keep that Sitara stepped up to now, Her soft green and gold cloak pulled around her body. The guards gave her slight nods as she passed and entered the main hall of the keep. Slipping up, she soon stood before King Varian Wrynn, no intimidation or fear in her eyes.

"Wrynn, I wish to speak with you."

"I'm sure I have more pressing matters," He started.

"Now." That one word soon had her and the king in a lock room, staring at each other.

"What is it that you need, miss….?"

"I am Sitara Pressi. My mother came home from the Outland when she was pregnant, only to find that she could not keep me. I was given to the Draenei, who raised me while my mother died of unknown causes. If you cannot, tell, I am half Blood Elf."

"This does not-"

"I am here because I request your aid in finding my father." Sitara snapped.

"You…"

"His name is Koltira Fireweaver."

"You want to look for the elf that raped your mother?"

"He would never!" Sitara cried. She yanked her mother journal out and tossed it on the table in between them. "This is Sasha's dairy! She says that she loves him in it! I'm looking for him because I love him too, and I need a parent."

"What about Wolfskal?"

"He's a teacher." The girl corrected.

Varian stared at her. "I cannot help a fool."

Sitara tensed, glared, and let out a cry while spitting in his face. She fled the keep.

**III**

The young girl sat in the harbor, watching the boats pull in and out. Tears misted her gaze over, and she closed her eyes slightly. _If this is how Varian reacted, I'd hate to see Magni and Tryande's reaction_.

Sitara felt alone, with nothing to do, nowhere to go. _Maybe I should just head back to Wolfskal. I've failed, obviously_.

"Varian wouldn't help you. Neither would Velen."

Spinning around, Sitara stared the Night Elf woman down. "You were spying."

"No. You've just projected your thoughts to loudly."

"Thoughts? But… You're a shaman too!" Sitara jumped up, staring at the elf in shock.

"I can help you." She answered. "You think that Tryande wouldn't help you, but you're wrong. She always helps."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because you don't have any other choice."

"Of course I do! I have thousands of choices. I can… well… um…" Sitara's brow knitted as she furiously thought.

"You cannot go back to Wolfskal, as that would involve the ceremony. Stormwind you wish not to stay in, you abhor Dwarves and Gnomes, and the Horde shan't welcome you." A pale hand reached out to the young girl. "Come." At Sitara's hesitation, it twitched slightly. "Trust me, little one."

Sitara sighed. "Fine." Ignoring the hand, she instead followed the Night Elf, looking akin to a lost puppy.

**IV**

The female motioned towards the Temple of the Moon. Sitara glanced at her, and, without saying a thanks or goodbye, entered the temple. Sitting near the fountain was Tryande, her gentle white robe tugged around her. She looked up.

"Greetings, Sitara Sundar Pressi. Elune told me of your coming."


	3. Flight to Valiance

Sitara stared the priestess down. They'd been standing there for probably five minutes, just staring. Neither of them blinked.

"Well?" She finally asked, irritated.

"You are to impatient." Tryande sighed.

Sitara gripped Zin Kal tightly, her knuckles turning white. Feeling the urge to cuss out the queen, she just glared.

"Koltira Fireweaver is a Blood Elf, as I'm sure you know. He was part of the very first Horde group to land on Northrend's shores."

"Northrend?" Sitara perked up. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Indeed." Tryande looked at her wisely. "I am blind as to what happened to him. I'm afraid that Northrend was where I last heard of him."

"Is he missing?"

"No, child. But you must not think that I know where every Horde member is."

Sitara frowned. She'd been thinking something very close to that.

Tryande gave out an elegant sigh, her pale eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. "I have seen so many deaths, child. So much hate, betrayal…." She looked into the distance. "So many young ones die."

Sitara raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Child, this path you are heading towards is full of pain and sorrow. Your impatience guides you, drives you. Leave, go back to Azuremyst, I beg of you. You will only gain the feeling of being broken and abandoned if you go the Northrend."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Finally, the young girl said, "I don't believe you."

"Pardon?"

"You're a friend, and so I don't believe you. 'Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty.'" She quoted.

Pure surprise flickered across the Elf's face. "So wise for one so young."

"If you have no other way to help me…"

"Thassarian may know something. He was in the Borean Tundra, from what I last heard."

Sitara smiled inside. "Thank you, priestess."

"Ande'thoras ethil." She answered abruptly.

"And yours as well." Sitara quietly exited.

Tryande Whisperwind sat still for a moment.

"She was a rude child." The Shaman Elf said softly, appearing to come out of nowhere.

"No. That was her defense mechanism. She's like a caged songbird, a beautiful song is trapped inside of her heart, and only the one to set her free will hear it's sweet tones."

"Pray that the person is her father."

"Or someone who could replace him." Tryande agreed.

"Perhaps Thassarian, if Koltira does not accept her?"

"Good wish, Nevarial Darkshadow. I only pray someone will accept her."

"It is in Elune's hands."

II

Heaving a sigh, Sitara lightly stepped off of the boat and walked quickly along the Stormwind Harbor. As soon as they saw her, the guards tightened their grip on their swords and glared at her. Obviously they had heard of her insult to their king. Sitara would be bluntly honest: She cared nothing about how they felt.

_How do you think I feel? _She silently asked. _I'm going through more than all of you._

If any of them heard these silent inquiries, they did not answer. Snorting, she yawned, stretched, and then sat on the dock, waiting for the boat _The Kraken _to arrive. A few more adventurers arrived, looking excited to be on their way to Northrend. One or two of them looked at her in surprise, but she either glared back or ignored them.

As the boat suddenly pulled into view, just a speck on the distance, Sitara heard 'heys' and 'watch its' coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she made a silent sound of shock as a group of guards approached the dock, their eyes obviously hunting for her.

_Damn. Didn't think he'd call the guards on me. Stupid king, maybe next time I'll join a Horde group just to kill him. _Sitara dropped to the ground, gathering her cloak around her and crawling into the middle of the crowd of adventurers. _Hurry up boat… _she thought in a sing-song voice.

Just as the guards converged on the adventurers, the boat arrived, light hearted bells ringing. Sitara made a break for it, slipping in between two dwarves and flying into the boat's cabins. She tossed some coin at the captain, who caught it in shock, as she ran into the closest open room and slammed the door. Immediately deciding the wasn't enough to protect her, Sitara opened the closet and slipped into it, closing the door before burying herself in all of the storage items. She curled into a ball and waited.

The door flew open, and someone crashed around the room before yanking open the closet door. Sitara could keenly sense a foot kicking through the supplies, continuously missing her by mere inches. Soon, however, the man left (she knew it was a man by the heavy steps), and the door slammed.

Cautiously, she opened the closet door, untangling herself from the supplies. "That was much to close." She murmured to herself, curling up into a tight ball on the bed.

Tiredly, she waited for the boat to make port in Valiance.

III

It wasn't actually that long of a boat ride. She napped through most of it, and had a little bit of bread and water before they'd come to a halt at the docks. Yawning, she'd escaped the boat and it's wary crew for even more wary soldiers. Ignoring the odd looks she got; (she was the only child dressed as an adventurer in the place), she spoke to the flight master. Before talking with the innkeeper to set her hearthstone there. It buzzed warmly as soon as the innkeeper cast his spell.

Then, she trotted up the stairs, passed the bedrooms, and seated herself on the balcony. Not noticing the other woman entering the bedroom/balcony, Sitara hummed to herself: "Thassarian, Thassarian, where shall I find you, Thassarian?"

A gasp behind her told her of the unexpected guest. Bristling, she yanked Zin Kal off of her back and spun around, slamming the woman in the stomach with her short staff before twisting it and pressing it against the girls throat, choking her.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Wasn't…I…help…"

"?" Sitara pressed tighter.

Shakily, the woman raised her hand and pointed at herself.

"Thass…sister!"

Blinking, Sitara released the woman. She collapsed, coughing.

"You're Thassarian's sister?"

"Yes. My name is Leryssa." She answered, light coughs still leaving her mouth.

"Congratulations." Sitara answered.

"Why are you looking for my brother?"

Immediately, Sitara grew defensive. "My reasons and my business are my own. Just by glad that no harm shall come to him from my hand."

Leryssa looked at her for a long moment.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Leryssa confessed.

Sitara covered her face with her hand, slowly shaking her head side to side.

"I recently received word from William Allerton, a family friend, that my brother enlisted here in Valiance Keep on the same day he did. Thing is… my brother's been dead for years. I sold everything I owned to come here and look for my brother, only to be stonewalled by local bureaucracy. I've been threatened with arrest if I keep snooping around."

"So you need help."

"Yes."

"Fine."

Leryssa smiled. "You'll help?"

"Not for you, for myself. But yeah, I'll find him alive, or I'll find his corpse."

Leryssa's eyes grew said and her smile dropped. "Guess that's all I can ask."

"I'd say so. In fact, I'd go as far as to say you've asked to much. A little weakling like you has no business here."

Before the girl could respond, Sitara jumped off the balcony and away from the inn.


	4. Thassarian, Death Knight

**Sitara had left the Draenei at an early age. '**_**Thanks for the training, it was nice. But I have bigger birds to kill, and some really small stones for ammo.**_**' They'd looked at her like she'd grown two heads.**

**But they wouldn't understand. Contrary to popular belief, Sitara's mother had loved her father very much. She hadn't been raped. And now, Sitara was left with only one parent alive, and he had no idea she existed.**

_**But I'll find him. And I hope he'll love me**_**. Sitara paused, looking around the path across Borean Tundra. **_**If I can find him, that is. Koltira… I'm sure someone will know that name.**_

**The thin twelve year old bravely continued forward, even when it started to lightly rain. Soon though, she had to stop. The rain was pouring down. Quickly speeding up until she was lightly racing across the paths, Sitara ran straight into Unu'pe as if a demon was on her tail. Flying into the inn, the innkeeper took one look at her before silently motioning towards one of the rooms. Before she headed in the direction he'd motioned, he handed her a plate of Mead Blasted Caribou, and a cup of Honeymint Tea. Quietly thanking him, she entered the bedroom.**

**II**

**Sitara stood, looking down on the Wailing Ziggurat. Thassarian, a death knight, had apparently led a group called "Unit S" to the Wailing Ziggurat in order to capture it. Tryande Whisperwind had hinted that Thassarian may help her contact her father.**

"**Wonder is she's telling the truth." Sitara sighed aloud.**

**Looking down at the strange zombies, Sitara shrugged, and race in between them. Smiling as the idiot zombies didn't even notice her, Sitara suddenly let out a shout as she ran into a fleeing cultist. "…..?"**

**Glaring after him, she took the stairs two at a time. Inside was a grey hair human dressed in very 'death knight-ish' armor. A skeleton stood beside him, and a lich was being held by a strange purple spell. As she walked by the skeleton, someone grabbed her leather pants. Looking down at the human grabbing her, begging to be spared, Sitara felt a twitch of surprise. She hadn't noticed him. She kicked him in the stomach, and finished the last few feet towards the human**

"**I'm very busy, little girl."**

**Rolling her eyes, Sitara summoned a Stoneclaw Totem. The lich attacked it furiously, only to be stunned.**

**Thassarian looked at her in slight surprise. **

"**Do you know a Koltira?"**

"**Yes." He answered automatically. Then, he glared at her and added, "Why do you want to know?"**

"**My reasons are my own. Just trust me when I say that neither you nor your friend shall be harmed by my hand."**

**They stared each other down. **

"**Tell me all you know about Koltira."**

"**First, you help me."**

"**What could a little girl do for a big, scary death knight?" She fired back.**

**Thassarian glared. He felt the strongest urge to smack the girl's arrogance right out of her.**

"**I was on what was to be a suicide mission to take this ziggurat." He started, only to stop at the totem vanished. Before the lich could attack any of them, she summoned another, motioning for him to continue. "I've accomplished my duty as a soldier, now is the time to get some answers. This lich has knowledge I seek, yet I cannot inflict pain to his physical body to obtain that knowledge. The lich stored his soul in a phylactery, and while it remains hidden, I won't be able to pry the information from him. **

"**Return to the camp and take my horse, Dusk, she will lead you to the phylactery. Bring it to me."**

"**Fine." Turning, Sitara stalked out, kicking the priest again, just to see him flinch.**

**III**

**Thassarian was more then amused when she arrived soaked, irritated, and obviously freezing. "Took you long enough."**

"**I hate your horse." She informed him.**

**He ignored this. "Now that we have the phylactery, I shouldn't have any problems getting the information I need. It won't take long for the Scourge in the Temple City to notice something's up, however. **

"**I won't be able to fend off a full scale attack here. Or maybe I would... but I'd rather not find out. **

"**I want you to head down there and inflict some casualties. Hopefully they'll be distracted long enough for these two to spill their guts... figuratively, of course. Take Lurid with you, he might be of aid."**

**She looked at her wet body, then back at Thassarian. "I take it back. I love Dusk, you, however, I'd like to throttle to death."**

"**Good to know." He answered dismissively.**

**IV**

**Sitara stalked up to one of the abominations guarding the temple city. He ran at her, and she pointedly slaughtered him (or was it a her?) with one simple spell. She walked in, collecting many of the scourge on her. Then, she dropped a few totems, and watched as the scourge dropped like flies.**

"**Stupid Thassarian." She muttered, throttling a human cultist. "Stupid Death Knight. Gets me soaking and then tells me to go kill for him!"**

**Dropping the dead cultist, she wandered over to another ghoul and slaughtered it mercilessly. She looked at the skeleton behind her for a moment. Lurid looked back, and she made a childish face at him. "Weirdo." She muttered.**

**Summoning a few totems, she sat on the ground, watching as random scourge ran over to attack her, only to be killed by the totems. "18, 19, and…..20." Sitara stood. "If that isn't enough, he can go…" Her sentence was drowned out by the cry of a carrion bird.**

**X**

**Sitara stared Thassarian down. He didn't notice. "The lich has spoken, girl. The high priests of En'kilah hold the secret to entering Naxxanar. Go to the Spire of Blood, the Spire of Pain and the Spire of Decay and slay each of the priests, return once you've obtained the three scrolls."**

"**Bastard." She said it loud enough for him to hear. He ignored her. **_**Why can't I get through to him**_**? Sitara wondered, her eyebrow twitching with irritation.**

**X**

**Thassarian looked amused when she came back, three scrolls in her left hand. She threw them at him, and pouted elegantly. "You could have told me to get those while I was killing those scourge for you."**

"**I couldn't have. I didn't know about them back then."**

**She gave him a disbelieving look. **

"**Now that we know the words of power to enter Naxxanar we can put an end to the cultist blight. Go to En'kilah and look for the teleportation orb beneath the floating citadel. **

"**Work your way up and meet me at the top. Arm yourself with what courage you can, we might not make it out of this alive."**

"**Fine." She said icily.**

**He calmly walked past her, and mounted Dusk. She watched him ride away for a brief moment. **_**He's still a bastard**_**. She thought to herself, dropping to the ground and shuddering as her body transformed. She slowly sat up, looking at her spirit wolf body. With a yawn, she ran straight for the temple city.**

**The abominations were much to slow to catch her, Sitara noticed. The ghouls were faster, but extremely clumsy, and so she barely shot the group of scourge chasing her a second glance. "Ah." She said aloud, though it came out as a bark. Rushing up towards a glowing light, she launched herself into it.**

**The feeling of vanishing was extremely peculiar. She reappeared in Naxxanar, and looked around for a moment, trying to find the right light. Shrugging, she ran around the place, avoiding the elites and killing the regular skeletons. **_**Light! **_**She thought joyfully, running into it.**

**She reappeared, surrounded by the scourge that she'd left behind during her first light jump. **_**Uh-oh… **_**Turning, she ran back into the light again, hissing as claws scraped her back. Sitara looked around for a moment, then headed towards a different light. **

**She appeared on the top of Naxxanar. **

"**Woot!" She exclaimed, after shimmering out of wolf form. She ran over to Thassarian, and looked at him for a long moment. "Let's do this, Thassarian. It's now or never." She said firmly, Gripping Zin Kal with her left hand.**

**They watched as Prince Valanar and the Image of the Lich King spoke for a brief moment. Suddenly, Sitara was surprised to see Leryssa and some old guy that she knew the name of, just couldn't remember.**

"**Leryssa!" Thassarian shouted, running up to the group. Bristling, she followed. "What have you done to my sister, you motherless elf scum?"**

…_**Is he really an elf, or was that an insult with no real meaning? **_**She thought in amusement.**

**The two scourge looked over. "this is a surprise, Thassarian. I hadn't heard from Mograine or the other death knights for months. You've come to rejoin the Scourge, I take it?"**

"**I'd sooner slit my own throat." He answered angrily. "will pay for what you did to your own men, Arthas... for what you did to me! I swear it."**

_**Ooh, snap! **_**She thought, hiding a grin.**

"**Allow me to take care of the intruders, lord. I will feed their entrails to the maggots" The San'layn said.**

"**Do not fail me, San'layn. Return to Icecrown with this fool's head or do not bother to return."**

"**Yes, my lord!"**

**Thassarian roared and brandished his swords, attacking the San'layn. Sitara quickly dropped a Strength of the Earth totem, Healing Stream totem and Windfury totem. Smirking, she raised her empty hand and quickly healed Thassarian, then cast a quick earth shock. **

**The San'layn looked confused. He was being killed, and was barely doing any damage. Angrily, he tossed Thassarian away, and flew at Leryssa. Sitara blinked in shock, and launched herself at the bloodsucker. Even as Zin Kal met his skull, and a sickening crack filled the air, Leryssa dropped to the ground.**

**The San'layn dropped beside her.**

"**Leryssa…" Thassarian whispered.**

**Sitara ignored him. Bending down, she touched Leryssa's chest. There was a faint heartbeat. **_**Thank the Earthmother. **_**She thought with a sigh, sitting up and filling her hands with magic. She placed them on the girl, sighing again as the magic rushed out of her, like spiders crawling under her skin and vanishing. Leryssa gasped as her injuries were healed.**

**Quietly, Sitara stepped back as Leryssa and Thassarian spoke to each other in quiet tones. She went over to the old man, and healed the trauma inside of his head. Sitting down, her back to everyone, she jumped when a cold hand was placed on her shoulder. **

"**You helped me. You saved my sister." Thassarian stared at her for a long moment. "I'll help you find Koltira."**


	5. Koltira Deathweaver, Father

The icy wind from Dragonblight sprayed Sitara Sundar Pressi's face with snow, making her sneeze and stumble. A hand helped her up, and she angrily shook it off. Grumbling something that was suppose to be 'mind your own business,' Sitara grimaced as it came more like 'minfd ur ofnf ziziss.'

Looking up, Sitara smiled thinly at the sight of a fire. _Star's Rest_. She quickened her pace, wading through the snow before it dramatically dropped to below the toes of her boots. Silently thanking the Night Elves' for controlling the weather wherever they went, she trotted towards the obvious flight master.

Thassarian approached her after she'd signed them both up for a griffin to Wintergarde Keep. "Agmar's Hammer is where I have a feeling he'll be."

"Mmf?" She answered.

"We'll probably have to travel to Icecrown, where we can contact Dar.. The Ebon Watcher, and have him send for Koltira."

Sitara didn't answer.

"Your griffins." The Night Elf murmured.

Sitara looked up, nodded, and climbed onto one of them. Thassarian looked at her for a moment, then asked in a respectful voice, "Would you like me to ride with you, you seem awfully small to ride one yourself."

He got an icy glare in response, then her griffin took off. His eye twitched as he climbed onto his own griffin. _I cannot stand that girl!_

X

Sitara looked around Wintergarde Keep, smirking. "I cannot believe you people were stupid enough to let the scourge overrun your first keep. How many of you have brains? Zero."

Thassarian gave her a look that clearly read: Keep quiet.

She obviously didn't notice, but quieted down anyway. "Hrm." She spun around in a full circle, then loped off towards one of the buildings. Thassarian followed with a sigh. When they entered, she pointed at Commander Eligor Dawnbringer. They both listened to him speak.

"Mr. Bigglesworth. The last living creature in Naxxramas, this cat is said to be the last thread connecting Kel'thuzad to his mortal life. It is said that any who dare to harm a hair on his head doom themselves to... wait a second, what is he doing on there?"Commander Eligor Dawnbringer pounded on the display a few times."Well, nevermind. I'm sure no one would be foolish enough to lay a hand on Kel'thuzad's precious pet."

Sitara snickered. The Commander looked at her, and she headed towards him. "Dawnbringer, I want to talk to you."

He nodded, and waited.

"You're part of the Argent Dawn, so you have no problem with the Horde. I'm looking for someone named Koltira. He's a Blood Elf, what do you know about him?"

He looked thoughtful. "Koltira…ah, he was part of the assault on Wrath Gate. He survived, and is now at Agmar's Hammer."

Sitara blinked, and left without another word.

II

"What are you planning?" Thassarian asked as soon as he'd caught up with her.

"Nothing."

"Something." He corrected. "You get the same look in your eye that Koltira does whenever he's planning something."

She looked slightly surprised. "Alright, fine, you brute. I'm planning something.""What?" He asked, deciding it was best in everybody's interest if he ignored the 'brute' part.

"Nosy little bastard, aren't we?"

He calmly looked over at her. "You're a child, Pressi. I can't let you get hurt."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so much better now!"

Thassarian narrowed his eyes and touched her shoulder. "What are you planning?" He repeated, losing most of his calmness and patience.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, death knight." She sneered. "How do I know you won't sell me out to the Scourge? Or, maybe you'll tell the Horde what I'm planning so they'll-"

She stared at him, stunned. His hand had moved from her shoulder to her wrist, and he'd pulled her around to fully face him, and slapped her hard. Thassarian knew that he should've hit her, but he still had a thing against outright hitting a woman.

Sitara shakily raised a hand to touch her red, throbbing cheek. It felt like it was on fire.

"You are the child," Thassarian hissed, leaning closer to her. "I am the adult. You will tell me what you are planning, and if I disagree, you _will not _argue."

She spat in his face, only to have him grip her shoulder firmly and make sure she was standing still. Sitara stood, stunned, as he boxed her ears.

"The first thing you'll learn before we plan anything, is respect. The next is how to listen and not argue with your elders. And while you learn that, I'll be getting rid of the damned attitude of yours."

Sitara, face red, looked as if she wasn't sure whether to cry or not. Slowly, she sank to her knees, and pressed the side of her face against the stone wall of Dawnbringer's keep. She shook slightly, staring at him in blank amazement.

His face was as cold as stone. No mercy was there on the smooth plains of his face. She then did something that surprised them both. Standing up, she shoved him away and ran into the inn, flying up to an open room and slamming the door. Forgetting to lock it, she fell onto the bed and let out a heavy sob.

X

Thassarian stood still for a few moments. _She… ran? _Turning, he quickly walked towards the inn, entering the warmth and leaving the cold behind him. He looked at the innkeeper, who pointed upstairs without a word, seeming to know who he was looking for.

Quietly walking up the stairs, Thassarian opened the first door, and found who he was looking for. She was curled up in a ball, laying on the bed, shaking with heavy sobs. Quietly, Thassarian sat beside her and removed his gloves, tossing them onto the tables before resting a hand on her back.

"I can't say I'm sorry I hit you." He finally said, rubbing her back in a soothing way, just as his mother did with him. "But I'm sorry I hurt you."

She sniffed in response.

"You need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you, Sitara." He murmured gently. "You can't go do whatever you want, and just have everyone smile and nod and let you. The world is a lot more dangerous out here then in Azeroth."

"You didn't need to hurt me just to tell me that." She answered in a deflated and tired voice.

"I think I did." He answered. "You wouldn't have listened any other way."

"Whatever you did to me ears…that really hurt." She laughed weakly.

Thassarian sighed. "I'm sorry. Sitara, I don't know why your looking for Koltira, but for whatever reason it is, I'm still helping you. I trust you. But you have to trust me in return, otherwise we're as good as dead."

She didn't answer. Looking down at her, Thassarian noticed that she'd fallen asleep. With another sigh, he tugged the blankets out from under her and rested them over her small frame.

III

They'd both agreed. Thassarian did not like her plan, but she'd told him that she really didn't care. He'd glared at her for that, and she'd leapt out of the range of his gloved hands.

Sitara was learned like a wolf learns to trust it's new fighting master. She'd act like she always did, but if he hit her or spoke to her dangerously, she'd immediately fall silent and act like a good girl for thirty to forty minutes.

Now, after almost having her ears boxed again for a random comment, she was headed towards Agmar's Hammer. Sitara was wearing a disguise that gave her the look of a female Blood Elf. She had a sword strapped to her back; Zin Kal was with Thassarian. It gave her the look of an average paladin.

She'd grumbled the entire time one of the women in the inn had straightened her hair. Thassarian had laughed and told her that it was her idea, not his.

As she entered Agmar's Hammer, she noticed that there were Orcs everywhere. Trying not to curl her nose, Sitara jumped lightly onto one of the pile of boxes and looked around. _No Blood El- Wait! _She looked over at the figure with white-blonde hair, just like what her hair color was.

Sure enough, a male Blood Elf, dressed like Thassarian with a sword resting on his back, stood across Agmar's Hammer. Sitara grinned, jumped off of the boxes, and walked over to him. He turned to face her, and she barely stopped herself from gasping.

His face was pale and finely chiseled, soft, pink, almost woman like lips and soft, glowing blue eyes rested on his face, a perfectly built nose in-between them. Platinum blonde hair rushed down his back freely, and his well built body was covered in Death Knight-ish armor.

"Yes, Blood Elf?" He asked calmly.

"You are Koltira Deathweaver?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He answered.

"I have a message." Sitara informed him. "From…" She looked around and leaned closer. "Thassarian."

Koltira looked stunned.

Sitara smiled slightly, suppressing all emotions and repeating what Thassarian had told her to tell her father. She didn't understand it, but she had a feeling that Koltira would. "E dajy uai, xlaswyl*."

She was right. He looked stunned, and then a look of something sweet and kind crossed his face for a brief moment.

_Whoa. Strange reaction_. She thought.

"If you see him again, tell him: Ofk E uai. Qy'dd zyy yopw aswyl zaaf.*"

Sitara nodded, and backed away. She turned and left, feeling his eyes on her back the entire time.

X

Koltira sat down and put his head in his hands. The other inn patrons didn't notice him, and he murmured Thassarian's message to himself. _Ah, and I you, my love. And I you_. He couldn't stop the joyful smile that appeared on his face.

X

Sitara repeated Koltira's message, and was surprised when Thassarian grinned, hugged her tightly, and then walked off, claiming to be tired.

"I know you don't need to sleep!" She shouted after him.

After he was gone, Sitara giggled. And giggled harder, she smiled hugely and snag to herself softly, "I met my father!"

X

Thassarian collapsed on his bed in Wintergarde Inn. "Koltira…" He murmured, looking out the window. "Ah, I know we'll see each other again, Nothing can keep us apart."

X

X

A/N: Woot! Two chappies in one day!

Thassarian's message: I love you, brother.

Koltira's: And I you. We'll see each other soon.

X

School = Writing less. Just warning you.

Read and Review!


	6. Interlude, Koltira and Cooking

"Goodbye, Koltira and crew." Thassarian said with a smile at his step-daughter and his lover.

"Goodbye, Thassarian." Sitara answered, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Vanay sulie, Melamin.*Fair Winds, My Love" Koltira added his own goodbye, laying a gentle kiss on his human's mouth.

Sitara watched them, knowing that if she didn't stop them soon enough, Thassarian would be late for the council he was going to. Finally, she said, (and quiet loudly): "Oh, save it for after the council!"

Thassarian pulled away from Koltira, who did nothing to remove himself from the other man's arms. "After the Council." He agreed, kissing the point of Koltira's tapered ear. Said elf gasped, then let out a soft moan when Thassarian gripped the tip of his ear in his teeth and tugged a few times.

"Not in front of Sitara." He managed to gasp out, just as Sitara grumbled, "You two make me sick."

Thassarian smirked. With a last kiss for both of them, he left their home. Sitara flounced back to her plush armchair, and pouted in it.

"What's wrong?" Koltira questioned.

"Thass is gone for the entire day, daddy!" She answered with a sigh.

Koltira felt his ice-made heart warm at her name for him. He went towards the chair, and gripped her firmly, lifting her. He sat down in the chair and sat her on top of him, feeling her curl up against his blue tunic, listening for a heartbeat that would never come.

"Well, I suppose that we'll just have to find something to do." He suggested reasonably.

Sitara seemed to be thinking. He thought as well. They most certainly would've made good statues for any museum, had they been sculpted.

"Why don't I teach you to cook?" Koltira said randomly.

"You can cook?" Sitara's voice was filled with blank shock. "You can't even eat!"

"I used to eat everyday." He reminded her, placed his small hand against her stomach. "Just like you do."

She sat still for a moment, then nodded and hopped off of him. "Sure, teach me to cook, oh wise kitchen guru!"

He smiled, not knowing was chaos was facing him in just a few moments.

X

X

"The warden threw a party in the county prison band was there and they began to band was jumpin and the joint began to swing." Sitara sang to herself as she watched Koltira pull ingredients out.

He paused. "You know Pelvis Resley?"

"Duh! He's, like, the King of Music." She answered, then started singing again.

After listening for a few moments, Koltira grinned and joined in. "Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,Little Joe was blowin on the slide drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,The whole rhythm section was the purple rock, everybody, lets in the whole cell blockWas dancin to the jailhouse rock."

They both dissolved into giggles, identical grins on their faces.

"Ahem." Koltira held back another fit of laughter and informer his daughter, in a relatively normal voice, began to explain what they were making.

It could have been so simple. They were baking a blackberry pie, and making a few random other things (she insisted on making Fried Green Tomatoes.)

As Koltira cooked one of the meat dishes, he blinked as a fried green tomato invaded his personal space. "Whaddya think?" Sitara asked.

He bit into it, chewed, and swallowed. "It's okay."

"The truth."

He was quiet, smiled slightly, and ducked his head. "It's terrible."

Sitara looked stunned, then walked over to the counter behind him. "Well, don't be shy about your opinion."

"I won't."

Sitara looked at the glass of water beside her. Smirking, she grabbed it, placed a hand on her father's shoulder, and splashed it all over his face. Turning back to the counter, she heard Koltira spin around to stare at her. "What was that for?"

"I thought you needed to cool off." She answered easily.

Koltira looked at the water glass he had. Grabbing it, he soaked Sitara, from her neck to her knees in a perfect waterline. Sitara stood still, even as he'd turned back to cooking. She reached over, and gripped a handful of now-squished blackberries. Walking over to Koltira, she rubbed them all over his face with a laugh.

He immediately responded by covering half of her face with chocolate icing, laughing as well. She lunged for the berries, while he tossed handfuls of flour all over her. Laughing, they fell to the ground, extremely involved in their food fight.

X

X

Thassarian sighed. The council was disbanded extremely early, only a half on hour into it, as Varian and Garrosh had gone at it like squirrels having a death match. As he opened the door to his house and quietly closed it behind him, he was surprised to hear shouts and laughter coming from the kitchen, non-stop.

Curious, he quickly headed to the source of the sounds. Koltira and Sitara, covered in what they were suppose to be cooking, met him. He stared, stunned, as a giggling Sitara put an arm around her father's waist and said, "He's…teaching…me to…cook!" Both of them laughed harder at this.

Koltira, smirking, playfully spread a line of chocolate icing across Thassarian, from his forehead to the middle of his shirt. Sitara cheered.

"Now I know why I never leave you two alone." He said, laughing.

They grinned. Koltira, slightly calmer, announced: "Time to clean up."

Sitara didn't hear. "I'm stick and covered in goop and stuffs. Who can I hug?"

Thassarian backed away as she approached, Koltira laughing and walking over to help his daughter.

X

X

A/N: Okay, writers block, I have no idea where to go with Sitara now, so, help?

Anyway, this is after she meets Koltira for reals and they all become a happy family. Just somethng for ya'll while I think. Based on the food fight scene in Fried Green Tomatoes.


	7. Tournament of New Beginnings

Sitara couldn't be exactly sure what in the frozen depths of Icecrown had convinced her to go to, well, Icecrown. Huffing, she leaned against Thassarian's chest, crossing her arms. He'd insisted on riding the same griffin as her, and, thought she'd never admit it, she was rather glad he had. She was sure that she'd never be comfortable riding an Argent Griffin alone.

When a sudden lull came in the snow and wind that was freezing her face off, Sitara looked around and gasped in pure shock. The Argent Tournament sat in front of them, the pure light in a dead world. As the griffin circled down, Sitara watched the jousters with growing fascination. _Earthmother! _She thought in amazement.

Once the griffin landed, Sitara launched herself off of it and stared at the huge yeti that many people were trying to hold down. Not noticing Thassarian as he walked up behind her, Sitara jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go see if someone can tell me where Tirion is."

"Bye." She answered.

He looked at her for a few moments, then quietly left. Walking over to the benches, Sitara sat on the rough, sandpaper like wood and watched the jousting. It fascinated her, how people could ride their horses while attacking each other with long, pointed sticks.

"You look like you want to joust." An amused, female voice said.

Sitara jumped and spun around, finding herself face-to-face with a Blood Elf.

"I'm Ana Larkhummer." The Blood Elf informed her, bowing. "I'm one of the Argent Crusader's champions, and a head jouster here."

"Hmph." Sitara answered.

"Would you? I can teach you, you know."

Sitara frowned slightly. "I'm afraid that hitting people with sticks does not seem like my kind of sport."

Ana laughed, her eyes gleaming. "You shouldn't lie, child. It makes you look bad." She teased.

Sitara glared at the Blood Elf. Short, black hair, green eyes, and pale skin made up the elf. She wore an Argent Crusade tabard, and had a lance and shield strapped to her back. Prancing nervously beside her was one of the strange, skeletal mounts that the Forsaken seemed to favor.

"You ride skeletons?" Sitara questioned.

"And Hawkstriders, Kodos, Wolves, and Raptors." She answered promptly. "I've also rode the Alliance mounts, but I must admit, I'm not used to them."

_What is with this woman? _Sitara thought angrily. It was obvious that the Blood Elf was not leaving anytime soon. _What does she want?_

Ana smiled, and Sitara turned back to the jousters, ignoring her. Sitara tensed as the Blood Elf sat beside her, and they stayed that way for quite some time, silent and watching the jousters.

"Sitara?" Thassarian's voice rumbled, and she spun around to see him walking up to her.

Sitara turned to look next to her. Ana Larkhummer was gone. "Yeah?"

"Tirion Fordring is to arrive her in two days." Thassarian informed her.

"Mmm." She answered, looking around. Ana was nowhere to be found.

II

"I expect that you are used to riding Elekks." Ana's voice hummed.

Looking up from her mother's diary, Sitara glared at the Blood Elf. "What makes you think that?"

"Your legs muscles are more built for gripping something wide and, in my opinion, uncomfortable. If you had seen my leg muscles when I came here, you would have seen that they were built for holding onto a mount that is small, and rather comfy. A Hawkstrider"

The young girl's face showed an expression of disbelief. "How can you even see my leg muscles? I'm wearing leather pants."

"I can see them because leather forms to your shape better then mail or plate does. If you were wearing cloth, it would even be easier."

"Right…." Shaking her head, Sitara closed her book and stood up. "Well, I'm leaving."

"But if you leave, I can't teach you to ride a Hawkstrider." Ana objected, smiling.

"What if I don't want to learn?"

"Preposterous!" Larkhummer answered promptly. "Come, I'll show you how right now."

Opening her mouth to object, Sitara squawked in protest as Ana grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

X

"Are you sure this is right? I feel extremely uncomfortable." Sitara looked down warily, the Hawkstrider under her shifting from side-to-side.

"Of course it's right. You just aren't used to it." Ana assured her, looking around them at the empty practice area. "Now, just… ride the dang thing until your used to it."

Sitara blinked. "Pardon?" But Ana was already sitting on the bench, smiling.

"Fine then." Sitara muttered, pressing her knees lightly into the hawkstrider's sides. It cawed and raced forward. Lurching on it, Sitara tightened her grip in it's reins and gasped slightly. The damn thing was _fast, _and small too. She felt as if she was riding a flea. _How does it hold my weight_?

Yanking on the reins, trying to be as gentle as possible, Sitara brought it in a gentle loop around the entire practice area. She smiled slightly, the creature was coming to her like a second nature. "I think I got this-"

The Hawkstrider screamed and thrashed suddenly, sending Sitara flying. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, and jerked her head up to see the creature being calmed by Ana, who was smirking instead of smiling.

Anger coursed through the young girl, and she stomped over to the Blood Elf. 'What are you trying to pull huh?" Sitara asked angrily. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Nope." Larkhummer smiled at Sitara. "I'm trying to teach you that these things scare easier then Elekks. You'll be thrown many, many times."

Sitara just snarled in response.

X

"You're going to make it throw me again, aren't you?" Sitara questioned, looking over at the Blood Elf in front of her.

"Nope." Ana answered, shifting on her hawkstrider.

Grumbling something under her breath, Sitara spurred her Hawkstrider forward, just at the same time as Ana. Ana's hawkstrider cried out as it's master was hit firmly with Sitara's lance, it's cry mingling with Ana's gasp of shock and pain.

Sitara smirked and tightened her grip on her hawkstrider, prepared for a tough battle.

X

Tirion would admit that he was surprised to see Thassarian of all people waiting for him. "Thassarian." He greeted the other man.

"Highlord." Thassarian answered with a nod.

"I must admit, Thassarian, I am surprised to see you here. I thought you were in the Borean Tundra."

"I was. But I agreed to help a young girl, and her quest took us here." Thassarian answered simply, walking with Tirion through the tournament grounds.

"Young girl?" Tirion repeated.

Sighing, the death knight nodded and growled something uncharitable under his breath about her. "Tirion, I would do this myself if I could, but I'm afraid I am unable to contact Darion at this moment."

"This girl is after Darion?" Tirion asked, unable ton conceal his surprise.

Thassarian laughed, shaking his head. "No. She wants to talk to Koltira. Unfortunately, only Darion can get Koltira over here." Thassarian sighed.

Tirion was quiet for a moment. He trusted Thassarian, and while he didn't know this girl, if Thassarian trusted her, then he would too. "Alright. I'll call for Darion, and ask him to bring Koltira here."

Thassarian's face showed clear relief. "Thank you, Highlord."

A loud cheer interrupted them, and they both turned, surprised to see one of the practice areas completely surrounded by people. After squirming through the crowds, Thassarian sighed and shook his head, noting Tirion's amazed expression. "That would be the girl, Highlord."

X

Sitara gasped as she was finally thrown from her hawkstrider, and collapsed onto the ground. Ana rode up beside her, and pressed the tip of her lance against the girl's throat. "I. Win." She growled, panting.

"Barely." Sitara gasped out.

Larkhummer grinned. Jumping off of her mount, the Blood Elf helped Sitara up, giggling the whole time. "That was fun!" She informed Sitara.

"I'll beat you next time." Sitara answered promptly.

Larkhummer laughed.

"Sitara." Thassarian's voice reached her, and she turned, wandering aimlessly over to him.

"Mmm?"

"This is the Highlord." Thassarian informed her, his voice filled with a wordless threat for if she was rude.

Sitara looked at the smiling, Ashbringer wielding man. "You're old." She finally said, frowning.

Thassarian groaned.

"Sitara Sundar Pressi." She added with a nod to him. "Now, if neither of you mind, I'm going to go wash off and take a serious nap." Without waiting for an answer, Sitara walked away.

III

Darion looked over the letter in his hand again. Glancing up at the mage beside him, he quietly went over to an unused piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter on it. Rolling it up and tying a ribbon around it (the ribbon that had been around his letter), Darion handed the new letter to the mage. "Give it to Koltira Deathweaver. No other stops." He added icily.

The mage gulped and nodded, tightening his grip on the letter. "Of course, Watcher." He managed, then vanished in a bright light.

Darion stared blankly at the spot the mage had been, then slowly turned and stared out at the icy, cold landscape. _What are you planning, Tirion?_

X

Koltira was wondering something along the same lines when he received the letter. He was confused, but that was to be expected. It wasn't everyday you received a note from Darion, claiming that both of you were needed at the Argent Tournament.

Koltira usually wouldn't have gone, thinking it some trick, but he trusted Darion, and trusted Tirion as well. With this trust in mind, Koltira had gone to the flight master of Agmar's Hammer, and had gotten the first wyvern available. Darion had said to make all haste.

X

Sitara fidgeted. She'd been told that today Koltira and Darion (whoever that was) would arrive. She was extremely nervous. This surprised her, as she usually was never nervous. In fact, this was the first time she'd felt like that.

Standing next to the almost empty bleachers, Thassarian was watching the people come and go. A few of them gave him and Sitara odd looks, but he ignored them.

"When should they arrive?"

"Soon." Thassarian assured her, hiding a smile.

Sitara nodded sharply and fell silent again.

They stayed the way for quite some time.X

"Darion." Tirion greeted the nineteen year old boy with a smile.

"Ebon Watcher." He corrected automatically before adding, "Greetings, Highlord."

Koltira stepped up to them. "Highlord." He bowed.

"Koltira." Tirion greeted, her smile growing warmer at the sight of his other friend. "Come, and I'll take you two to Thassarian and Sitara."

"Sitara?" Koltira questioned, already knowing that the Highlord wouldn't answer.

He got a smile in response. "She wants to talk to you. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Neither does Thassarian."

X

Darion and Tirion had paused on the way to the empty practice area in order to talk with a few members of the Silver Covenant. Koltira had continued on, urged by the glances Tirion had been sending him.

The bleachers were empty, except for a little girl with curly hair, the same color as his, and Thassarian, who was staring off at the snowy mountain peaks.

"Koltira!" Thassarian exclaimed, noticing the elf for the first time. He quickly walked over, and tugged Koltira into his arms with a grin. "I missed you."

Koltira sighed, and relaxed into the embrace. "And I you." They stayed that way for a few moments, before Thassarian, with a sigh of regret, shifted away.

"I should let you speak with Sitara now." Thassarian informed the elf.

Koltira nodded. "I shall spend more time with you soon." He promised softly, brushing their lips together.

Squirming away and walking over to the little girl, Koltira listened as Thassarian walked away.

They stared at each other. Finally the girl swallowed and said, "I'm Sitara Sundar Pressi."

_Pressi_…..Koltira's mind flashed back to the blonde, hyper sorceress who he'd met long, long ago.

"My mother, Sasha Pressi, well…. Do you know her?"

"Yes." Koltira answered quietly. "Where is she?"

"Dead. She died from a plague." Sitara answered quietly.

"I'm sorry." Koltira answered.

They were silent again. "Koltira…" Sitara started, smiling to herself at how good it felt to say his name. "I wanted to talk to you for a reason. You see…." She sighed. "No use beating around the bush. I'm your daughter, Koltira. My mother was pregnant with me after you two split."

Koltira stared at her in stunned silence. "My…. What?"

"Daughter." Sitara repeated helplessly.

Koltira suddenly could see the resemblance. Her hair, skin, and face was just like his. Her eyes had blue rings of the same color as his eyes. She had her mother's freckles and hazel eyes.

"Light." He said blankly.

Sitara laughed nervously.

"You… you're my daughter!" Koltira felt a rush of anger. "Why didn't your mother contact me? Where have you been all this time that I shouldn't know about you?"

"My mother was forced to give me up because I was half Blood Elf." Sitara answered. "She tried to contact you, but it was impossible. I was sent to the Draenei for training as a shaman."

After many minute of silence, Sitara asked sheepishly, "Are you very angry at her? Me?"

"Angry? No. I'm sad because I could not help her. I'm amazed because you somehow found me." Koltira cocked his head to the side. "How did you come to know of me?"

"Should I tell the long, detailed tale, or the short, quick and bland tale?"

"Let us go with the former, yes?"

Sitara nodded and settled down more comfortably. "Well, I learned about you when I turned thirteen…."

XXX

A/N: Finished! Huzzah! Big thank yous and chocolate cakes to everyone who reviewed/favourited and kept me going. Sequel will be up sometime, though I'm not quite sure when.

It may be awhile, as I'm posting a new story and I rather want those characters to be in the sequel, so I may wait until my new story (not Colors of the Wind) is finished.

I'll post a new chapter telling you guys when my new story is out, so that, if you want, you have something to read while you wait for the sequel.

Love you all,

Mars.

P.S: For being such good people, here are pictures of KoltiraxThassarian I found!

http://sashyasavvy . com/132037. html # cutid1 (get rid of space)


End file.
